


Charge of the Attack Battalion

by ZanaZoola14



Series: From poems and other various works AU's [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Broken crystal, Cody returns Obi-Wan's lightsaber, Explosions, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, The Author Regrets Everything, The Charge of the Light Brigade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: It was a severe battle; they knew it would be. But it was only droids, so it only needed one unit. Only needed one battalion.They were wrong. There were tanks; there were missiles. There was death.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Everyone
Series: From poems and other various works AU's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188707
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. And the droids? They won

"We'll show those clankas who's boss!" 

"No one messes with us!" 

Obi-Wan smiled as the men continued to shout and cheer around him. Its was nice to see high morale during this force forsaken war. 

"Alright men, listen up-!" 

\-----

"That'll show'em!" 

"They're falling back!"

"They are in full retreat!" 

"Gather the wounded and prepare for the possibility of a second wave!" Cody ordered; his voice carrying around the cheering men. 

They quickly set to work gathering the men for Wrap to look after and creating a border. Laughter filled the air, even in the field of war. 

\-----

_"The Chancellor has ordered that you press your attack, Obi-Wan, forwards," Mace frowned, his blue holo flickering, "he says with the full force of your battalion you'll be able to destroy them."_

"The _full_ force? But we have wounded," Obi-Wan frowned.

_"He's ordered a charge, there was nothing I could do, I'm sorry," Mace sighed, before switching off the holo._

"Time to notify the men, sir," Cody sighed, placing back on his bucket. 

\-----

So they charged forwards, blasters and sabres drawn in their march. Not a single voice was heard over the stomping of their feet. No tree moved in any wind. 

They were ordered to charge, ordered to battle, ordered to _fight for their lives_. 

There were no sounds of metal joints, no sounds of an approaching army. 

_Maybe they'd indeed won the time before?_

But continued to march on burning legs—no rest in an ordered march. 

Worry pooled in their stomachs, large land flattened by heavy machinery. And soon, voices began to pipe up, hushed over their boots thumps. 

_"What's happening?"_

_"This doesn't feel good."_

_"This feels like a trap."_

But onwards they marched, for who are they to deny an order to charge? 

Silence fell on the group again as the path began to close in, thinning them down. 

But the silence vanished, even if they preferred it to stay. 

\-----

"Tree, look out-!" 

But it was too late, as the tank strode forwards, down came each tree. Men scattered, but many were caught in its fall. Many wounded men, unable to move at their fastest pace, laid waste to the fallen forest as the opposing army made themselves known. 

But the droids didn't come to fell the trees; they came with blasters and rounds. The ground exploded around the men, screams and explosions ringing in the ears. 

Officers, marching at front found themselves thrown skywards, debris knocking them away. 

Weapons were fired, weapons were lost. 

Sprung the trap, entered the jaws of death. 

Each man picked off; skyward bore their attackers. Out of range, out of sight. Hundreds fell as missiles rained down. 

\-----

"General, catch!" Cody shouted, throwing the Jedi his lightsaber. 

Obi-Wan caught the hilt mid-air, turning to glance at Cody. 

\-----

The assault wasn't over, the droids attacked from behind—blasters smoking. 

They watched as the man with the antenna fell with a shout, collapsing to the floor, armour once white, burned black. 

\-----

Obi-Wan barely had a moment to breathe before the killers descended at him. Screams echoing in his ears, ringing in The Force, as his men were shot down and slaughtered. 

His attackers came from all sides. Deflect one, ten more to follow. One bolt broke through, then another, then another. 

Shoulder. Arm. Leg. 

The once solid hilt shattered into a thousand shards, tearing apart his hand. 

Shoulder. Arm. _Chest._

Screaming, then silence. 

\-----

And the droids cheered as the last of their opposition fell. 

\-----

Two clones, hidden by the trees staggered back, back to their camp. They hit the beacon before they too fell. 

\-----

_Half a league, half a league,_  
_Half a league onward,_  
_All in the valley of Death_  
_Rode the six hundred._  
_“Forward, the Attack Battalion!_  
_Charge for the guns!” he said._  
_Into the valley of Death_  
_Rode the six hundred._

_“Forward, the Attack Battalion!”_  
_Was there a man dismayed?_  
_Not though the soldier knew_  
_Someone had blundered._  
_Theirs not to make reply,_  
_Theirs not to reason why,_  
_Theirs but to do and die._  
_Into the valley of Death_  
_Rode the six hundred._

_Cannon to right of them,_  
_Cannon to left of them,_  
_Cannon in front of them_  
_Volleyed and thundered;_  
_Stormed at with shot and shell,_  
_Boldly they rode and well,_  
_Into the jaws of Death,_  
_Into the mouth of hell_  
_Rode the six hundred._

_Flashed all their blasters bare,_  
_Flashed as they turned in air_  
_Sabring the gunners there,_  
_Charging an army, while_  
_All the world wondered._  
_Plunged in the battery-smoke_  
_Right through the line they broke;_  
_Droids and Separatists_  
_Reeled from the sabre stroke_  
_Shattered and sundered._  
_Then they rode back, but not_  
_Not the six hundred._

_Cannon to right of them,_  
_Cannon to left of them,_  
_Cannon behind them_  
_Volleyed and thundered;_  
_Stormed at with shot and shell,_  
_While horse and hero fell._  
_They that had fought so well_  
_Came through the jaws of Death,_  
_Back from the mouth of hell,_  
_All that was left of them,_  
_Left of six hundred._

_When can their glory fade?_  
_O the wild charge they made!_  
_All the world wondered._  
_Honour the charge they made!_  
_Honour the Attack Battalion,_  
_Noble six hundred!_


	2. Hope with a sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honour the charge they made, honour the Attack Battalion!

Someone with such a standing in the world of Jedi, their death was felt through battles to the order. Knees and stick were hitting the floor as the once-great Negotiator had finally fallen. 

And the beacon flicked before them. 

\-----

Three were mobilised. 501st, 187th, and 104th. Three to save any left behind, three to charge forward. 

But no droids met them, just the scene of a slaughter. 

A camp, entirely made, fully defended. Few vode scattered in the med bay, to injured to move. Two bloodied bodies where the beacon was orientating from. 

So forward, the three marched. March at strength, until muscles burned. 

\-----

Bodies were burned beyond recognition, blackened by bolts and flame. 

Moving through the field, they found the two Commanding officers. One flat forward back blasted through the armour, the other sustaining multiple. Between them, a cracked in two kyber. 

\-----

The room was silent as the body was slowly lowered. 

\-----

"Jedi Master, Council Member, Negotiator and High General Obi-Wan Kenobi led his men from the front, bravely striding forwards for the end of the war," Chancellor Palpatine spoke, "while his passing saddens us all, we must not give up hope! We must not let his sacrifice go to waste!" 

And the Republic stood in silence for their fallen hero. 


End file.
